Welcome to my Life
by XxRofLxX
Summary: Amu is a rich kind and lovable girl with lots of friends. She is in need of somebody to love but doesn't that. When will she ever find love? What does she do when 2 boys have an eye for her? AMUTO! rated T for language
1. Introduction

I woke up in the morning. I pressed number 5 on the remote near my T.V.

One-fourth of my bed moved to my bathroom. I took a bath, brushed my teeth, got changed and pressed number nine on the remote.

My one-fourth bed moved downstairs.

"Good morning mistress" said Mizuki, my maid. "Your parents called. They said they'd be back next week." She continued.

"Yes! I will be going to school now." I said.

I rode my limo to school.

I go to an all-girls school. The only time we get to see boys is in the High School Prom.

Today.

Today would be one of the worst days of my life.

I reached Seiyo Academy Special School (which means for girls only). That's when the trouble started.

The moment I stepped out of the car BOYS started giving me stuff.

In the blink of an eye my whole limo-hold help, 10 bodyguards, the driver, the 2 waiters and the guy who carries my bags, were there to protect me from them.

They escorted me to my special private room on the 6th level of our school.

There, my best friends Rima and Nadeshiko were waiting.

"Amu! Good morning" they said together. "Good morning" I said happily.

"You know, it took all my body guards to get to this room" said Rima.

"Same" said Nadeshiko.

"Not me. It took my whole limo-hold help. Why is it always like this?" I said.

"It's because you are the prettiest, smartest, richest, most-wonderful girl in the whole school!" said Yaya who just came in.

She was my 3rd best friend. Then the bell rand. "To the elevator!" said Nadeshiko.

Once we were in the elevator we pushed our buttons.

Mine was Biology. The elevator went to the biology lab.

Yaya's was gym so she went to the gym.

Rima's was Physis so she went to the physics classroom.

Nadeshiko's was a special class: Dance she went to the dance studio.

This usually happens everyday except for the boys and the barricading.

And now that you know me, WELCOME TO MY LIFE!


	2. Friend and Prom

PROM

The day was like all other prom days.

The boys, the chocolates, the mayhem… I guess I'm just used to it now.

Once school was over, I went back home in my limo.

Then got on my one-fourth bed which was still in the living room, got the remote and pressed 1. My one-fourth bed went up to my room. I changed out of my uniform and started writing in my diary

Dear diary,

Today was the same as always, boys, gifts, school and all other things in life that disappoint me. I wish my parents were here…

Amu.

There was a knock on the door. Who could it be?

I heard boys downstairs.

I quickly yelled to Mizuki to not let any of the boys in.

Too late the boys over powered Mizuki and were coming to my room.

But there was a boy in the front trying to stop the boys saying "Hinamori-san is resting we can't disturb her! Her room is her own private place; we can't barge in like this!"

I was surprised. No boy respected my privacy like him.

I pressed the number 8 on the remote. A steel wall was now in front of my room's doors.

I quickly got the phone and called the downstairs phone.

"Bring the guy with purple hair here. The one who respects my privacy." I barked at Mizuki who was trying to drive the boys out.

Two minutes later, the boy that respected my privacy was in front of me.

"I wanted to say thank you for trying to stop the boys from getting in to my room" I said to him

"My pleasure mi lady" he replied

Mi lady that was familiar.

I remembered.

It was my old childhood friend Ikuto.

"Ikuto! I remember you. You're the one who always calls me mi lady" I said in surprise.

"Glad you remember mi lady" he replied.

I looked at the clock it was 5:00 p.m. The prom was at 6:00 p.m.

"Ah! I have to get ready!" I said and pushed Ikuto out the door

I quickly went to the bathroom on my bed and chose and outfit to wear.

I chose a light pink one with a small ribbon at the side.

I got into my limo and went to school for the prom.

There the same thing happened like from this morning.

The boys, the gifts…except now there were more boys and everyone was in formal attires.

My limo-hold help had to help me again.

When I got to my room, my best friends were there.

Utau was there too. She was my fourth best friend who was absent this morning.

"How was the ride?" Utau asked me.

"Rough." I said and laughed.

We all headed to the gym where the prom would be.

The gym was decorated really nicely with ribbons and streamers.

There were already people dancing to the soft music clinging to their partners.

I wish I had a lover. Love is the only thing in m life that's missing.

Then some boys asked my 3 best friends to dance.

Rima: Nagehiko

Yaya: A guy from gym class called Masahiro

Utau: Kukai

So now I and Nadeshiko were alone.

Many boys asked Nadeshiko to dance but she refused, you see she despised boys. I despised boys too. So me and Nadeshiko were on the same boat.

We were sitting on our own private table near the door and talking about how the prom was so carefully organized when the announcer started talking

"We will now announce the winners for prom king and queen! Everyone have you voted? Well let's see who you people have nominated! For prom king we have Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Souma Kukai, and Fujisaki Nagehiko! For prom queen we have Hinamori Amu, Fujisaki Nadeshiko, and Hoshina Utau! Let's give them a big hand"

"Oh great. My brother got nominated along with me!" complained Nadeshiko.

"It's because he's sweet kind and funny!" replied Rima from behind us.

"That's because you like him!" me and Nadeshiko said together.

"Where are our nominees?" asked the announcer.

We sighed and got on stage, then I saw Ikuto .

"I didn't know you studied here." I whispered to him

"I transferred to Seiyo Academy Main Campus last year but there were so many bodyguards surrounding you I couldn't get close. So yeah." He replied

"Our king is Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" the announcer said

Everybody started clapping and the girls started swooning over him.

"And our queen is Hinamori Amu!" the announcer continued.

The clap was louder for me but I didn't mind I was just happy to win the title of Prom Queen.

When I went down the stage my 4 best friends congratulated me and we went to our table to eat and talk.

The prom ended really fast so we all went home.

When I arrived I went straight to bed after I changed into my pajamas.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I hope everyone enjoyed my story but it is not yet finish so yeah keep reading please!


	3. Mysterious Girl

MYSTERIOUS GIRL

AMU"S POV

After the prom everything was back to normal and I never saw Ikuto again.

Lunch Break:

One day Utau invited me to her house.

"Come all of you!" she said to me, Nadeshiko, Yaya, and Rima.

"Why?" we asked

"Meet my new adopted brother! He's one year older than us though and he's gayish… But he's sweet, kind and annoying…" Utau answered

"Ok! When do we meet? Where do we meet? Who else do we bring? Can we invite Misaki, my new gym friend?" asked Yaya as hyper as ever.

"How about the gym after class today. And I think we shouldn't bring any outsider except Misaki." I said.

"I'm gonna be a little late. We have extra practice for the upcoming performance" said Nadeshiko. "But I'm still coming!" she quickly added.

"Okay so it's settled. We meet in the gym after last period and we wait for Nadeshiko. Is that fine?" said Rima. So organized as always.

Then there was a knock in our special room door.

Who could it be? I wondered to myself.

Then the door opened…

It was a brown haired girl with pigtails in the gym uniform of our school.

"Yaya, c'mon we're late for gym" she said

"Ah Misaki! Everyone this is Misaki the girl I was talking about. Hey Misaki how about going to Utau's house to meet her new adopted brother?" said Yaya

"Really? Is it ok for me to intrude?" Misaki asked

"Of course come with us!" said Utau

Then Misaki's face was somehow confused like she forgot the reason she was here.

Her face lit up "Oh yeah. I came up here to tell you guys you're 10 minutes late for class." She said

"We are?" we said together and looked at the clock.

It was true.

We quickly went to the elevator and motioned Misaki to come with us. She came

"Wow so this is the elevator. It looks so pretty." She said

(Everyone: teardrop)

The elevator was plane and normal. Nothing out of the ordinary.

We arrived at our rooms.

Luckily us the four riches people in the school are exempted from being late, that's the good part.

When I arrived I just made my way to my special seat near the window and sat down.

I thought about how that new adopted brother of Utau would act. A gentleman? A rebel?

A mean person?

I thought about it for I don't how long. Then the bell rang. Dismissal.

I'd have to ask the professor what the lesson was about. I was spaced out the whole time.

I went to the gym and everybody was already there including Nadeshiko.

"Sorry I'm late I had a lot on my mind." I said quickly.

We got in my limo (it's the biggest) and drove to Utau's house.

When we got there, Utau's family was waiting at the front door.

Then behind them I saw a person with yellow hair. It must be Utau's new brother.

He stepped out from behind them and said "Hi I'm Tadase"

The stop there was short since Nadeshiko's parents were wondering where she was.

We got to know each other and then we left.

The next day was weird because there was this new student who looked just like me.

It was like she was my other self.

Then when it was lunch break I saw her in an abandoned playground doing something with her fingers.

When she moved her fingers a little white sparkle came out.

A week later my 4 best friends plus Misaki were making friends and hanging out with her.

I was now alone and I sat in an empty sulking.

My friends plus Ami (the new girl) were always trying to talk to me but I didn't fell like it.

I was alone.

I know this chappy sucks

I did this at night so I feel a little sleepy so I can't think straight

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Shugo Chara!


	4. The other me?

THE OTHER ME

Things were getting worse.

My best friends were slowly abandoning me.

One night I had a dream.

_I was in a dark place._

_I wasn't alone. Nadeshiko, Yaya, Utau, Rima, and ... Ami._

_We were together and happy, until they started talking about something I didn't know about._

_They slowly began to drift away._

"_Wait!" I called again and again but they weren't listening._

_Only one heard me, Ami._

_She reached out her hand._

_I held it. The moment I touched her it was so bright._

I woke up.

In front of me, I was happy to see my mom.

My mom is an actress and my dad is a director.

"What's wrong sweetie? You were tossing and turning in your sleep." said Kahoko my mom.

"Oh nothing mom. BTW where's dad?" I asked

"He's still in America." She answered

"I see I should go to school now" I said getting up.

I went to the bathroom and got changed.

But you know I really can't face school.

No matter how rich I am, no matter how kind I am… I'll never be able to do it.

I hesitantly made my way to my limo.

"Huh. I wish I could just get out of school for a while…" I said to myself

"Then why don't you do it?" asked a boy

I looked up it was Ikuto.

I couldn't hold back my tears anymore, I cried

"Oi! Oi! What's wrong with you?" Ikuto asked again and again.

"Nothing" I said "I will tell you later meet me in abandoned lot near Seiyo Academy Boys Division" I continued and got into my limo.

When I got to school, everybody was talking about "the friend incident".

I decided to go straight to the classroom without going to my special room. I didn't feel like it.

First subject was biology. The biology lab was too far.

I went to the canteen and went to our special elevator.

I took out a card from my wallet and swiped it. It was a special card to use if we were not in the special room.

I arrived quietly at the biology lab.

Somebody quickly confronted me

"Amu-chi!" said Yaya appearing in front of me

Shit! I forgot Yaya was in my biology class

"Not right now Yaya. I don't want to talk to you" I said coldly

I made my way to my seat and sat down.

Then I looked at my table; love letters great

I picked them up and threw them in the trash bin.

I recalled the dream.

I didn't know what it meant or if it meant something at all.

I sighed and leaned on my desk.

Class was starting.

For once I listened to the teacher well; I guess I didn't want to think about that issue

The whole day passed by.

I waited anxiously for the bell signaling dismissal to ring

It rang

I ran out of the classroom, got my stuff in my special cabinet and ran to the lot near Boys Division.

Oh great just the person I wanted to see I thought to myself

There I saw Ami doing the thing with her fingers again.

She saw me; she opened her mouth but then closed it again.

"I want to talk to you" I said

"What would you like to talk about?" she said coolly

"First I want to ask what that thing is, the thing you do with your hands" I asked

She reached out.

I held her hand

It was bright Ami spoke "Finally you reach out and open your heart to me!"

"Ah! What's going on?" I asked surprised

The bright light was all around

"I am you and you are me. We are one!" Ami said

At the corner of the lot I saw Ikuto as astonished as I am

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sorry this is a bad chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!


End file.
